Silent Hill Acceptance of blood
by draith500
Summary: When Gray Ellis gets an invitation to help an old man's emotional state he ends up being tricked, and the only way to save his family and friends is to agree to an evil document that turns him to something most foul...
1. Chapter 1

Silent Hill

Acceptance of the blood

(Prologue)

(Greetings and hello! I'd like to take this opportunity to inform you that this is my first Silent Hill Fan Fic, and so my work may come off as slightly rusty and off, for anyone who truly knows a lot about silent hill and its Characters, it also may feel a little foreign since I am using a few of my own characters. Do not worry, aonly a few, many of the same characters that we all love, and of course all of those pesky manifestations will appear as well. It just isn't a Silent Hill Fan-fic without them. Also, this Fan-fic is a little… different from the others I have seen, so I hope you enjoy it!)

It's actually kind of funny looking younger than you are, and its even more humorous when you tell others you're a psychologist. "Aren't you a little young to be a doctor?" they say as I tell them at conferences and meetings. Its true, even if I am 26 its very young to be a doctor, but I've been taking college classes since I was 14 thanks to a program I found online. I WANT to help people with their problems, I personally haven't had many, but still, I've always been good at making others feel better, so this is perfect right? Exactly what I said… However a few days ago I got a call from out of town, actually out of state. West Virginia, who the hell calls a Floridian Psychologist when you live in stick town "Silent Hill" West Virginia. Still, I couldn't help but be flattered, they said "We heard you were really good from a friend of ours, we would really like it if you came here… we would happily pay for your gas to get here! Not to mention we'd pay you well for your services." She sounded sincere… and old, still it was a little strange but I discussed it with a few friends and they told me it might be a chance to become popular and start making some decent money. So I took the Offer…

Biggest mistake I ever made… My name is Gray… and I never should have accepted there invitation… Silent hill wasn't so bad… but the deal they offered me was… ill be stuck here forever… and why?... what did I do to deserve such a thing?


	2. The Phone Call

Chapter 2

The Phone call…

The Windshield wipers swipe from left to right fighting off the fierce rain beating down on the glass of a 1998 Nissan. The man had his face up against the windshield so that he could see through the gray of the rain. He quickly glanced at the digital green clock numbers that read 5:13. He adjusted his sight back onto the road. His car was driving down a nice suburban village with all the cars parked on the side of the one way streets. Gray stopped at the upcoming red light. No one was around but still he stopped and didn't proceed. A sigh escaped his lips and he pulled out his phone. He began dialing away and put it up to his ear, then the light became an illuminating green and Gray continued down the road. Someone picked up after 2 rings, **"Hello?" **the voice answered.

"**Hey Chris its me."** Gray stated turning the next corner,

"**Oh hey, what's up?"** He asked knowing he had something to say.

"**Well… I tried man… but… I just can't seem to do it! I swear its like I freeze or something when she's around."** Chris sighed on the other end of the phone.

"**Hey Gray look, you just need to work on your self-esteem man, ya know as a psychologist you'd think you could take some of your own advice, if you don't like yourself no one else will."** Gray chuckled and nodded,

"**yea yea I know, relax man I have self esteem… don't be going and making emo jokes now will ya, I've personally never had a patient that looked like me so obviously that whole stereotype is a load of sh"-** Chris cut him off

"**Hey hey hey now, don't you think your reaching for that card a little too quickly?"** Gray laughed,

"**Yea yea, but you do have this obsession with it… oh, anyway I'm home, I'll call you back later okay?"** Chris nodded on the other line, realizing what he did he shook his head and chuckled to himself,

"**Yea talk to ya later."** Gray hung up the phone and pulled into his driveway. With a deep breath Gray opened the car door after parking and ran to the front door. He began fiddling with his keys searched for the one to this particular door. Ashame it was raining his house was beautiful. Most houses nearby were brown or brick, but his was a wooden house with a white painted base and lovely sky blue trim. He had a garage, which he never used and it was 2 stories, more than perfect for him. He finally found the correct key and unlocked the front door; he practically ran in and slammed the door behind him,

"**Christ its wet out there."** He whispered to himself.

After a few hours of drying off and getting ready to go out Gray looked into the mirror and smiled. His hair flipped out lightly and was a great jet black, his eyes were a strange tint of hazel giving them a yellow-ish look. He wore a nice black suit and red tie, his shoes were shiny and unscratched. It was perfect for his presentation; he just prayed she would be there. Gray began walking down stairs to grab his keys and head for the door when his phone began to ring. He quickly reached for it and picked it up while simultaneously grabbing his car keys.

"**ello?"** he said rather unprofessionally. There was no one on the other line for a moment, but then he swore he heard music,

"**hello?..."** Still no one answered just the sound of strange music… a guitar and a piano perhaps. Gray shrugged and laughed slightly,

"**Sorry Chris no time for your games, you know I have a presentation."** He stated with a smile hanging up and walking out the door…

The night went on without him and when he returned to his home he was ecstatic. He practically kicked the door in and flipped down his living room.

"**I DID IT! I TALKED TO HER!! YES!!"** Clearly he was in a good mood; he collapsed on his coach and kept smiling and laughing,

"**That… couldn't have gone any better."** As the last word glided from his mouth his phone rang again, it startled him this time because the ringer seem much louder than usual. Gray quickly got up and ran to his phone.

"**Hello!?" he said rather loudly from being startled. "Hello?... Is this Mr. Ellis? Mister Gray Ellis?" **It was an older lady, he did not know her at all, and never gave his home number to anyone.

"**Uh-um… yes this is he, I'm sorry but if I may ask, how did you get my home number?" **the lady chuckled a little bit,

"**Oh I'm so sorry, I had no other way of getting hold of you so I looked you up in the Florida Yellow pages for your county, a friend of mine said you were an excellent psychologist ya know." **Gray nodded somewhat,

"**Oh, thank you miss… I'm sorry who is this again?" **he asked feeling as if his privacy was invaded.

"**I'm so sorry I'm ****Dahlia Gillespie****." **Gray cleared his throat,

"**oh, well Ms. Gillespie but it's a little late, may I ask what it is you need?" **The sound of static came through the phone a little so he missed some of what she said,

"**So you see my husband is very ill, and he just isn't the same any more… I would like to know if you could perhaps help him." **Gray nodded and reached for a pad of paper,

"**Yes of course, ill set up an appointment at my office, when your husband will be available?" **Dahlia chuckled a bit.

"**This is why I called, you see we don't live in Florida, we live in West Virginia, in a small town called Silent Hill. So you see I was wondering if you could make a trip here and try to help."** Gray laughed,

"**Look Ms. ****Gillespie**** I'm sorry, but I can't get to West Virginia."** Dahlia interrupted, "Oh but sir, we'd pay for the gas you used up to get here! Also we're willing to pay you 10,000 dollars for your help." Gray put the phone to his other ear,

"**10,000?"** he coughed out,

"**Um… well… I'll tell you what… you give me an address, and… I will try to be there by… say… Tuesday?" **Dahlia sounded very please,

"**That would be wonderful!"** she said happily. Gray and Dahlia discussed the details later and needless to say Gray slept through the night well, he spoke to Bettina, the girl he likes, and got a deal that we will never get again… things couldn't get much nicer…


	3. An Odd Drive

Chapter 3

An odd Drive…

It had been 3 days since his phone call with Dahlia; He had been on the road for 2 of those 3. It was now Tuesday and Silent hill could not have been more than 40 miles ahead. It was 4:15 and Gray's radio was off because he simply could not stand all the country radio stations. He had discussed this business agreement with Chris, his mother, and even Bettina before he left and they all told him it would be an adventure and not to turn down such a large amount of money. Gray agreed and without hesitation left to West Virginia, but now that he was close things began settling in, he was nervous about making a fool of himself, or possibly not getting paid. However as he got even closer strange thoughts went through his head. All of which made him more nervous, he felt like he was running strait into a trap. Such a thing was obviously ridiculous but still, he couldn't shake it off.

His hands remained firm on the steering wheel and he drove down the vacant road. Pine trees surrounded him as he drove. He had no CD's and the silence was getting to him so he turned the radio on. Plenty of that Catholic Church crap was on about going to hell if we don't accept Christ as our savior. Gray simply didn't buy any of that, he believed in god but what these people were saying was simply crazy. He listened to it for a few minutes just for a laugh or two and changed it to another radio station, it wasn't country, it was some form of relaxing music which is exactly what he needed. He hoped it would cover up these feelings in him but they didn't. It kept surfacing, like something at the back of one's head that continues to nag and pester you. Gray still kept his cool and drove on. He finally saw it, a large wooden sign that read "Welcome to Silent Hill"

Gray smiled, however it quickly went away when he saw the town ahead of him, it was a bum fuck Egypt nowhere little town. Sure the sun reflected nicely off of it, but it didn't change the fact that there was jack shit to do in it, and most of the people were inbred idiots that probably still want to lynch black people and burn crosses. Perhaps Gray was being a little harsh, but that's just how he felt about these places. After finding out where he was Gray pulled out a piece of paper with an address written on it. He began following it thoroughly making a turn at ever correct location. Surprisingly it was easy to find the home of Dahlia. Gray looked over his side and stared at the old dirty brown house. The fence was still in contact but it was a wonder on how.

Gray got out of his car and began walking down the sidewalk in front of him. There was a swing in the yard, did Dahlia have a child? He found himself at the front door of his "patient" and knocked thoroughly on it. The door was old and he felt that if he knocked any harder it would break the door in. Gray could see shadows through the small window on the door; one came to the door and opened up. It must have been Dahlia, **"Oh hello! You must be Mr. Ellis! You look very different than I pictured you."** Gray chuckled.

"**I get that a lot, anyway, would it be possible to meet Mr. Gillespie?"** he asked with a slight bow. Dahlia frowned.

"**I'm so sorry, he's at the Church just north of here, but he should be back soon."** She stated as he mouth re-shaped into a smile. Gray nodded.

"**Of course ill wait for him to arrive."** Dahlia nodded and looked around for a moment.

"**Oh! Where are my manners? Would you like a tour of the house?"** she asked kindly, Gray nodded once again and waved for her to lead the way.

"**After you."** He said chuckling. Dahlia took him around the old house showing him both downstairs and upstairs. It was obvious that they were a religious family based on all of the crucifixes and pictures in their house. Strangely enough Dahlia did not take Gray into one of the rooms upstairs as they pass it he stopped and pointed,

"**What about this one?"** he asked curiously. Dahlia suddenly looked very sad.

"**Oh… that was um… my daughters room but… she… she died, there was this fire and… well its one of the reasons I think you should talk with my husband, he did not deal with it well…"** Gray nodded and put his head down,

"**I'm very sorry for your loss."** He stated sincerely. Dahlia simply nodded and went down stairs. Gray suddenly knew, why they called him, it was probably very serious…


	4. Gray's Journal

Chapter 4

Gray's Journal

Gray keeps all of his research and notes of his patients in a secure notebook. The following are his entry's.

Wed. October 9th

Dahlia has offered me to stay at her home so that I don't have to pay for an expensive hotel. I agreed, plus it will help me understand Mr. Gillespie more. I'm currently saying in their guest bedroom. It clearly hasn't been used in a while but at least I'm not paying 100 a night to stay at some cheap hotel that doesn't even make me food. One of the reasons I think Mr. Gillespie is so miserable may be the atmosphere. When I meet him tomorrow I may recommend getting out more and listening to up-beat music. Oh, yea I didn't meet him by the way, apparently the church needed him to stay a little longer.

Thur. October 10th

Well this was not expected, turns out Mr. Gillespie is paralyzed from the waist down, he's in a wheel chair and can't speak very well. Still he doesn't look to happy, even if he doesn't really make too many facial expressions. I spoke to him a little though, this will take a while because he doesn't seem to want any help. Im thinking about going to church with him, you know get to know him a little better.

Fri. October 11th

The man goes to church EVERY damn day! I can't believe it… at first I thought maybe he did this because he felt responsible in some way for his daughter's death, but the whole town goes to church EVERY day. This place is just damn crazy. Still, im sure I can help this guy. Oh and the people at the church didn't seem too pleased with my appearance, or maybe they just didn't like my haircut…

Sat. October 12th

This just keeps getting stranger, Mr. Gillespie doesn't seem to like to speak with his wife around, I asked her if there was some tension between them but she said there was none at all. I managed to get him alone for a while, and… well he spoke nonsense. Something about god will punish him and "Samuel" will walk the earth. Im starting to think maybe he isn't depressed but just tripping off his meds…

Sun. October 13th

Everyone was at the church… for the WHOLE day. Everything was closed and I was left alone at the house… I ate some of Dahlia's soup she made last night, I'm sure she won't mind. Nothing much to say. Hope I get further tomorrow.

Mon. October 14th

I got the whole day with Mr. Gillespie. He… well he seems to believe he IS responsible for his daughter's death. Her name was Alessa apparently. I asked Dahlia about, and she told me their daughter died in a fire in the church basement. She was helping some of the other members of the church put things away and the furnace below burst and she baked to death… what a terrible way to die…

Wed. October 16th

I didn't write yesterday because I was tired from talking with Mr. Gillespie, funny thing is I just realized I never wrote what his name was. It's Karl. Karl Gillespie. Anyway, im… a little disturbed… I was telling him how there was nothing he could do and that as soon as he accepted the accident he would be on the path to recovery, but… he told me it was no accident… something about the church burning her in the name of Samuel. Who the hell is Samuel? It must be some religious character I don't know of… he passed me a piece of paper at the table today when we were all eating dinner… it said "Silent Hill Memorial Hospital Room 143" Dahlia didn't see it and I didn't bother showing her… something… something isn't right in this town…


	5. Concussion

Chapter 5

Concussion

Gray didn't even bother driving to the hospital, he could walk, and so he walked. The town was much more… quiet than usual, and many of the town's folk were looking at him as he walked. It was uncomfortable to say the least, but the hospital was just up ahead. As gray continued down the sidewalk he examined the paper Mr.Gillespie had passed to him the other day. Room 143, he sighed and walked inside the hospital. There was a young nurse sitting at the desk stamping papers. Gray quickly approached her.

"Hi, I was wondering if you could tell me where I can find room 143?" he asked with a small smile. The Nurse chuckled and stood up strait.

"I'm sorry sir, there is no room 143… the rooms go up to 140, and that's it… sorry." As she spoke her eyes blinked a lot… something was off. Gray played it cool and had an idea.

"Oh, yea, I must have written it down wrong, um, do you know where the bathrooms are?" The nurse nodded and pointed down the hall. Gray smiled and thanked her before walking down the hall. He saw she wasn't paying attention and so he walked by the bathroom and headed down a separate hall. He saw a map stuck to the wall next to him and quickly scanned it… it was odd, the numbers started at 1 from the top floor and then went down from there… so room 140 was on the first floor. Something told him to check out the basement. He scanned the area until he noticed a door that said "boiler room". He knew that it was possible. However he wasn't sure what he would find, he was beginning to wonder if he was losing his mind. He shook his head and approached the door. He jiggled the handle but it was locked.

"Crap…" He whispered he went to turn around when he heard a clock coming from the door. He slowly faced the door once more and it slowly opened before him. "What in the…" he slowly walked in and closed the door behind him. He walked down the stair case to be confronted by another door; this one was unlocked so gray didn't have a hard time. He was lead into a hall, a dark hall, and slightly eerie hall, but… still just a hall. Gray took a left as his eyes glided over each door… 141… he began to wonder why the nurse lied to him… 142… perhaps he should not have come… 143… he footsteps made a soft clap against the floor. "I never should have come here…" he whispered… not sure what came over him. He grabbed the handle and opened the door… there was girl lying on a bed. She was being kept alive by all the machinery that surrounded her… a small picture was laying on the table next to the bed. A small signature was below it… "Alessa".

Gray heard footsteps behind him and turned around quickly only to see a lead pipe hit him upside the face… everything was black…

"Oh god… my head…" he mumbled standing up. The ground was cold and hard. He looked around to see he was in a strange room made of rusted metal. Strange clanging sounds could be heard coming from everywhere yet nowhere. He held his ears shut, a strange sense of fear came over him as he approached the door to leave. When he grabbed the handle he then realized it was the same handle he just touched to get into Alessa's room. His eyes darted around… he WAS in Alessa's room. He noticed the bed… soaked in water and… blood? What was going on? Why was he here, was this some kind of sick trick or game? "Hello!?" he yelled out as he exited the room, to find himself in a hallway, also caked with rust and blood. "Oh my god… wh-whats happening?" he began to run down the hall to the end where he could reach the first floor. "Good god! HELLO! Can anybody hear me!?" he began panicking like never before. Tackling doors in, running so fast yet so sloppily he almost tripped half the time… When he reached the first floor he saw the nurse from earlier. She was now hunching her back over and facing the corner. "… Miss… hello?... are you the nurse from earlier?" He didn't approach her, in fact he found himself taking steps back until his back was at a vending machine…


End file.
